undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Clover Lilac
"Hi do you need help with something?" -Clover Description Clover is a 10 year old bunny like monster with a thing to help everyone and everything. Clover doesn't really know his family or friends as he woke up in the waterfall with no memory of his family or even self. All he remembered was his name. Clover is often found by himself in snowdin or helping out other people Though not knowing his past Clover tries his best trying to find it,while making friends.One of his friends is sans but in sans is a kid.Clover found kid sans talking to the present sans about how kid sans got there.Despite his appearance he is quick and acrobatic able to strike and dodge with ease but soon gets slower and tired.When older he has been known to summon small spears like undyne. Though not knowing it,he is cursed by a evil power which can be activated by strong sad,negative feelings or a fragment of a memory.This curse turns Clover into his dark form.When Clover turns into his dark form he loses all self control but can only watch through his eyes as he fights.His power and speed in increased massively.He also gains new ability's such at teleportation and summon a sort of dark inky mass to attack and block.Clover often cries in this form and often says sorry quietly.Clover can take on many forms such as his dark form being his most often form.Your actions depend on your relationship and fight with Clover. Clover also had a friend named Lila.Lila and clover meet after a couple of days after clover came into snowdin. Clover and lila were best friend. Lila had feelings for clover but she does not show it. Clover didn't have the same feeling for her though. After a while Lila went missing and clover blames himself for it. Appearance Clover's fur is light green with a slight darker green splotch pattern on his face and ears. He has a little bit of fur sticking up on his forehead and his ears covers his side of his head.He has white large eyes but he wears a bandage on his left eye which no one has seen clover taken off.Not even Clover knows why he has a bandage on his eye.He prefers not to take it off.He wears a light green sweater with large big sleeves which covers his arms and also has a darker green on the tips of the sleeves and a blue scarf with a yellow tip.He wears light brown pants and is bare footed.The soles of his feet is white. His forms such as his dark form changes the look of Clover turning him complete black and with a black glow. Abilities Quick speed: Clover's strange training and small body gives him great speed making him a tricky opponent to hit.He can also strike quickly with his knife but he does not use his knife often. Acrobatics and parkour: With his speed clover is able to do flips,wall run and dodge attacks more efficiently. Forms:Each form gives clover different abilities and stats but each form has it's own flaws.Such as clover's dark form of clover resisting to kill someone. Age 10:normal clover 14:clover learns how to summon spears like undyne and reads books about magic 16:clover gets a job at Grillbys And though he dosent like being a waiter he doesn't mind. 18:clover quits his job and now wanders around the world looking for his family. He gave soon after words and came back to Snowdin. Relations Family *Unknown Friends *Kid sans,Lila,delta rune guardian,Crystal Acquaintances *Sarah Frost Enemies *??? Stats Neutral *HP:100 *AT:10 *DF:10 *EXP On Kill:125 *Gold on Win:100 Pacifist *HP:100 *AT:2 *DF:5 *EXP On Kill:50 *Gold on Win:75 Genocide *HP:250 *AT:75 *DF:50 *EXP On Kill:1250 *Gold on Win:250 ACTs Greet,joke,taunt,flirt Quotes Encounter "Clover stands smiling and happy."or pacifist route "Clover blocks the way to stop you."route Flavor Text "Clover greets back with a smile and a wave."Greet "Clover chuckles for a moment. 1 "Clover chuckles again but longer."2 "Clover had enough jokes already."3 and over "Clover seems unaffected by your taunt." Taunt "Clover looks very confused and blushes for a moment." Flirt Au's Underwatch: Clover is tracer Underemix: Clover is syle with his clothing and some parts of his personality Fanontale: Clover is grillby and he is the youngest child to own a bar Trivia *Clover hates getting pet on the head and getting called cute. *He has a way of always geting himself in trouble Credit Credit for the sprite Zmubashir25 made for me Gallery